


Friends in Strange Places

by Crapicorns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: The POV changes between our two main characters: Winter Clover Lovegood and Hyacinth Lee Violet Longbottom. A coming of age story based in Cursed child/If you have feedback don't be afraid to send me it\





	1. I go to a stranger's house (Winter Clover Lovegood POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, so far I've been working on it for half a year.

I woke up, reaching for the remote. I turned on the TV, rubbing my eyes. 

The sun's light shined though my window covered by a light, thin tapestry.

It was sprinkling outside, I smelt bacon and heard moving around the house. I set my feet on my carpeted floor, I stood up stretching.

I yawned, I looked towards the tv, it had people talking about politics, I decided that I wasn't going to watch TV today. I walked down the hallway. 

"Winter, are you awake?" My mum asked me.

"Mmmhh, yeah, yeah, I'm up." I answered groggily.

I walked into the kitchen that is connected to the living room, my brothers were talking loudly with my father, and my mum was going back and forth from the fridge to a bag she was putting food in.

"You want to go with me to one of my friends houses?" She asked still going between the fridge and bag.

"We're going too, Winter." My brother, Lysander called to me, I looked back to see half his body was hanging off the couch while Lorcan sat on the other side watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

My dad let them take over the entire couch and he sat in his own reserved seat watching SpongeBob SquarePants and looking back down at his sons, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, laughing lightly.

"Good we're going to the Longbottom's," she started.

"They have a son around the same age as you." She stated, lightly chuckling.

"Oooh." Lysander said slowly getting pushed off by Lorcan's foot.

"Hah, leave her alone, 'Sander."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Ha, ah, ha." I snorted the most uncomfortable and awkward sound out of my mouth. "Ok." I squeaked.

"I suggest you go pack a light bag, you're going to be spending the night." She explained.

"Ooo." I heard Lysander again.

"Oh, Lysander, you're going to be spending the night too."

I saw her slip her wand effortlessly behind her ear as I walked back into my room. It smelt like vanilla ice cream, like the whole house. It's mostly because my mother keep a stash of it in the freezer.

I heard my brothers, Lysander and Lorcan run down the hallway we shared, they had the same room since they wanted bunkbeds.

I put my favorite blanket I've had for most of my life, Pjs I've had since last year's Christmas, some fuzzy socks and a book I've been reading. I put my bag on my bed and looked around my room to see what else I should bring.

"Winter, Lysander, Lorcan are you ready." My mom called.

"Yeah."

"Yea, mum."

"HoId up." I said, slinging my bag over my  
shoulder. I walked out of my room and she was already opening the front door, my dad held the door open for me and I hopped down the stairs with my dad behind me.

The car ride was about a few minutes or so.

We arrived at a surbuban neighborhood, it scared me how close the houses where. There were two people outside of the house my mum pointed at.

Lysander ran out of the car immediately when my mum pointed out the house, Lorcan followed along.

A little boy with bright orangeish hair was running around, he was adorable and a little girl with reddish orange close in color with the little boy's hair was sitting, seemingly talking to a butterfly, they were probably related.

I walked out of the car, taking a deep breath and went to my mum's side of the car. I tapped on the door.

"Mum, I don't think I'm dressed appropriately, uhh." I said, looking around the yard. I was feeling anxious, what would they want to talk to me about, how I'm wearing sweats and everyone around was dressed better.

"Oh. Yeah probably." She said calmly. "Well, they have a daughter named Violet, I would ask for some clothes to borrow."

"Uhh, ok." I said quietly, staring at the ground. I walked up on the yard unintentionally drawing attention of the flaming orange haired boy behind him hid my brothers they didn't hid very well though because they were taller than him by five inches, if I had to guess, the orange haired boy waved at me. I waved back, smiling.

"Come on, Ly and Lorcan, we need to go inside to introduce ourselves to the hosts." I stated, they weren't exactly dressed appropriately for a party either and I needed to get them changed as well.

Right when I walked in with my brothers a motherly looking lady leaded us down a hallway saying.

"Violet's room is right here." She said. I didn't really need a tour since it was just down a hallway and there was a sign saying 'Volet's room, God gave you knuckles so use them to knock. Or else I'll break them.' Her mother knocked swiftly.

“Violet.” her mother nodded to her sharply.

“I'm on it.” she pushed us into the room and shoved all of us on the bed in a position where we were lined up.

I yelped, not expecting to be assaulted within the first few minutes I was here.

She closed the door, I feel like this is how murders start.

“Hi. I'm Vi.”

“I'm Winter.”

“I'm Lysander.”

“I'm Lorcan.”

“Okay. I'm gonna be blunt. It's my father's birthday. This is his party and you look like peasants.”

“Ouch.” Lorcan said.

“My feelings.” Lysander finished.

“But. I'm gonna dress you appropriately.”

She left and came back with a dark haired male that had hazel eyes, his face was burning up and he dared not to make eye contact with anyone.

“This is my twin Lex. Say hi Lex.”

“Hi.”

"Hel-" I started quietly but was quickly cut off by Violet.

“Okay. Go away.”

He left in a hurry. She dug in her closet. She whipped her head around and handed me a dress.

“Go.” She said. Pointing to the hallway. I left.

"Wait- uh, uh, I don't know where the bathroom is." I muttered to myself.

At that moment I heard movement in one of the rooms behind me.  
'Oh, no, something scary is going to happen."

I didn't want to move anywhere because I didn't want to mess with anything in the house.


	2. Multiple strangers come to my house (Hyacinth Lee Violet Longbottom POV)

I woke up, already hearing chatter in the other room.

Growing up with so many relatives, you get sort of used to waking up to a loud noise, sort of.

My house I live is decent sized in a suburban neighborhood. It had 3 bedrooms in it, so I'm able to have my own room.

"Vi, get up if you don't you're going to starve." My brother Lex called to me.

My real name is Hyacinth Lee Violet Longbottom, I know a mouthful. My brother's real name is Alexander Conrad Longbottom, so I honestly didn't know what my parents were thinking.

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up." I said, I could taste the annoyance in my voice.

I heard the patter of his converse against the wood of the floor in our house, I heard sizzling bacon.

I forced myself to get up and walk into the living room, my mother is a cubby yet slightly tall woman that was sorted into Hufflepuff at her time at Hogwarts, my father is a slightly buff man that has scruff, he was sorted into Gryffindor.

My father and I have always been closer than my mother, not saying that I'm not close to my mother. I am just not how Lex is. He's always been a bit of momma's boi.

"What's up, Vi." My dad asked me.

"Hungry." I muttered, he tossed me a piece of bread.

"Thanks." I groaned, I always hated getting up. My body felt all sore.

"We're going to have a party tonight, Violet." My mom informed me, but she looked at Lex more while saying this.

"Who are you going to invite." I asked raising a eyebrow, making Lex visibly back away.

"Mine and your father's friends." She stated, not giving me much information.

"And who's that." I asked, sitting down in a small ball on the couch.

"Just the Lovegoods, Malfoys Granger-Weasley and Potter." She stated, giving me more information.

I groaned loudly. So many people!

"Do the Lovegoods even have kids." I asked.

"Well, yeah she has a daughter named Winter,"  
“and two sons. Just a little older than you,” She started. "She's coming over and spending the night with you, I believe. All the girls are." 

"Oh, great." I said dramtically. 

"Don't be like that, Vi you're going to be able to make friends." My dad said, he's known I've had trouble making friends.

I've met the Potter family before, multiple times I mean James Potter is my best friend and Albus Potter is like my little brother, I've rarely seen the Malfoy family but that's mostly because they have only one kid and he's male so I've never really hung out with him.  
Except when we were younger.  
Toddlers. We hung out all the time.  
Haven't seem much of him though.  
I can't really remember his name.

The Lovegood family though, probably hanged out with there kid, Winter, when we were really younger.  
Like you know banged blocks into the wrong shaped holes. 

"So, get your bedroom ready for company." She demanded.

"What about Lex!?" I scoffed, feeling as if I were in court. 

"Yes, you too." She said, ruffling up his hair and giving him a slight push. 

I walked down the hallway that had both my brother's and my room. It looked ready enough for company, to me anyway. 

I vacuumed it and it looked better, I guess. I heard loud talking outside, I opened the front and stared out suspiciously. There right on my front yard was girl in sweats. 

Who shows up to a party in sweats? I thought to myself. I put on the dress my mom set out for me. It was dark blue with white polka dots on the skirt. I pulled on the white panty hose and the small black slip on shoes. 

Then I realized I didn't close my blinds. Nobody saw anything. Not that they have anything to see. 

But as I looked out the window I saw my toddler friends. Winter and her two older brothers.  
Not that they are that much older.  
They will be going to Hogwarts the same year as us. 

My mother always teases me about who she wants me to marry.  
Its all a joke.  
But when we have time together she will braid my hair and say things like,

'if you choose the path of the rich I would want you to marry little Scorpius.'

'Mama!'

'Or if you choose a humble life you could marry one of the Scamander twins.'

'Mama! I barely know them!'

'You have many years my dear. Many years. Sweetheart.'

'Yeah Yeah. I know. But mama. I can make my own choices.' 

'Yes yes. I know.'

Knock knock knock 

I blinked then moved to open the door. 

My mother stood with Winter and the twins. They wore clothes of what seemed a peasant. 

“Violet.” my mother started. 

“I'm on it.” 

She pushed them into the room and I shoved them on the bed. 

Winter yelped and the twins just let it happen. 

I closed the door. 

“Hi. I'm Vi.”

“I'm Winter.” 

“I'm Lasander.”

“I'm Lorcan.”

“Okay. I'm gonna be blunt. It's my father's birthday. This is his party and you look like peasants.”

“Ouch.” Lorcan said. 

“My feelings.” Lysander finished. 

“But. I'm gonna dress you appropriately.” 

I left and pulled Lex by his collar into my room. He was brought red and didn't look at anyone. 

“This is my twin Lex. Say hi Lex.” 

“Hi.” 

“Okay. Go away.”

He left in a hurry. I dug in my closet. I handed Winter the dress. 

“Go.” I said. Pointing to the bathroom. She left. 

After she left I motioned fit the twins to follow me.

“So, you're a twin too?” Lorcan said trying to not be awkward. 

“Yep. That's why I said that he is my twin. What size pants do you wear? I'm guessing y'all are about the same size?” 

“Um. Yeah. Mediums.” 

“Good. You can fit Lex's pants.” 

I opened my brothers door welcomed with the sight of his perfectly clean, polished, and refreshed living space. 

“Wow. This is nice.” they said. 

“Yep. Sit down.” 

They followed instructions. I raided through Lex's closet. I found two pairs of kaki pants and nice dress shirts. One blue one red. 

I threw it at them, “Okay. Nice to meet you. This will probably be the last time we talk in a while so, bye!” 

"Oh, that looks decent on you, I'm surprised my sister didn't wear that one 'cuz the one she has on now is doesn't completely match her personality." I heard Lex compliment Winter and insult me in the same sentence.

"What's that supposed to mean Lex?!" I asked from the hallway. 

I walked out into the living room, luckily Winter got changed.

I walked to the door Winter walked outside with me leaving the twins with Lex, he would come out soon since James was here and he enjoyed playing around with him.

I sat on the porch with Winter, my legs pulled up to my chest looking straight ahead. Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria had shown up with their son. 

Scorpius.


	3. I meet Alexander, officially (Winter Clover Lovegood POV)

"Hello?" I said out loud, expecting to get a response.

I heard a door open 

"Hey, you're Winter Lovegood, right?" I heard a male voice, I turned my head around, yelping.

"Uh, t- um, ye-, yes." 

"Oh, cool." He said casually, sitting himself on the living room couch, I followed him into the kitchen.

"Um, ok and you're uh, 'Lex'? Right, that's what your sister said" I asked, feeling extremely awkward being inside a house with people surrounded the place like assassins.

"Oh, yes, uh, she calls me Lex, it's a nickname, my actually name is Alexander." He looked up from peeling a orange.

'Where did he get time to get an orange'

"First when I saw you I thought you were the 'son around the same age as me'" I said making air quotes in the air, slightly annoyed.

"that depends," he said chuckling. "How old are you?"

"I'm alive, uh, aggh, I mean, I'm eleven." 

"Well, I sure hoped you to be. It would be kinda scary to talk to a corpse.” 

“Haha. . . ” I awkwardly laughed. 

“Yeah. So. I'm eleven too.” 

“So you Violets twin. We met earlier, sorta. She scares me.”

“Well, she scares most people." He said finishing his orange off. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, yeah, that's her whole vibe she gives everyone." He walked to the trashcan throwing away his orange peel.

"Oh, geez. Uh, um." I stuttered quietly.

"Yeah?" He chuckled lightly, he probably wasn't used to someone like me because his sister was so, open.

"I just remembered that i was going to ask you where the bathroom was? Uh, yeah." I finally asked, feeling bad I forgot so easily, especially when I had the clothes in my arms I had to change into.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to ask what you're doing with my sister's clothing, I'm surprised she let you borrow her dress."

"Heh, me too." I laughed looking down immediately, regretting laughing so openly.

"Oh, yeah, heh, the bathroom, ok so just down the hall to the right." 

"Phew, ok, hah, thanks." I muttered. He didn't seem to hear me, he was going though the fridge.

I walked down the hall and luckily the door was open I walked in the bathroom, it smelled good, like soap and candles, I made sure to close the door and turn the light on, I studied myself in the mirror.

New areas made me feel unsteady, cold, clammy hands and pale face, I look like I'm sick but I don't feel like it.

I put on the dress, it, like had a velvet feel but it didn't look exactly velvet, I slipped on the black shoes, they looked like pioneer shoes sort of but I liked them none the less.

I patted the dress down and immediately thought of police which made me think   
'there's a lot of people, I hope that nobody calls the police because of a domestic disturbance.' " 

I thought I looked decent in the dress so I finally walked out of the bathroom.

I walked back into the living room wondering were my siblings where.  
I immediately felt like covering up when I was in a more open space, I wanted to steal Lorcan's hoodie so bad right now.

"Oh, that looks decent on you, I'm surprised my sister didn't wear that one 'cuz the one she has on now is doesn't completely match her personality." 

"Oh," I cleared my throat, feeling the fabric of the dress nervously. "Thanks."

"What's that supposed to mean Lex?!" I heard Vilolet from the hallway.

She walked into the living room.

Lysander and Lorcan came forward before Violet they had on dress shirts and kakis, they looked like dad.

They excitedly sashayed in front of me showing off how good they thought they looked, they started to pretend they were on a catwalk, I looked around to find Violet nowhere, I opened the door, "hey." 

"Hello." She said back


	4. Scorpius (Hyacinth Lee Violet Longbottom POV)

My head began to hurt as I watched Scorpius walked towards the house. I remembered when we were babies. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. So I made him my boyfriend. I don't remember how, but we never actually broke up. Did that make him my boyfriend still?

I watched James play football with Lex. They kicked the ball around almost kicking it into the street. James got it though. 

I turned my attention away from them and onto Scorpios again. He was waking into the house. He smiled at me. I smiled back. 

Draco ruffled my hair and Astoria kissed my head. I was kind of sad. I didn't know why. Maybe I was bored. Or upset that I had to hang out with a bunch of girls I didn't like. 

“You like him don't you?” Winter asked. 

“No. We just haven't seen each other for a long time.”

James drafted me into the house for some cookies. Then we went back outside. 

I realized some time had passed as the sun went down. That's when she showed up. The bitch of the family. The nightmare herself. 

Rose. 

And Of course Hugo. I loved him but I never really talked to anyone. Ever. Except Lex. But only when no one else was around. 

I got up to go inside. I was looking down so I don't have to look at anyone. Bad move. I ran into someone. He instinctively grabbed my arms so I wouldn't fall. 

I looked up. Draco. 

“Hey you. Watch where your going. Kay?”

“Yeah.”

“You look lonely. Why don't you came day hi to Scorpius. Maybe start a conversation.”

I made a weird noise. He led me inside. I saw Scorpius up against the wall. His mother sat in a chair not far away. But he looked terrified. 

“Scorpius! Come here son!” Scorpius looked up and took off running. He grabbed his dad's leg. 

“This is--” Draco started. 

“Vi!” I heard my dad's voice. He walked over. I held up my hands for him to hold me. I know it was a little kid move bit I was nervous. He did as requested.

“Hey Draco. Are you introducing the kids too each other.”

“Yes. There's no problem is there?” “

“No of course not. Vi nnot. Vi needs a friend.”

“Okay. Scorpius. This is my friend Longbottom. Say hello.” 

“Hello.” the boy said obediently. 

“Hi.” my dad said. 

“And the girl is Hya-” he began. 

“Vi.” I cut him off. 

“Hi. Vi. I'm Scorpius.” he reached out a hand to me. 

I stared at it for a moment. Then took it. He smiled. Then let go too grab something. 

He pulled out a small box, “Here. For you. Happy birthday.” 

“It's actually my dad's birthday. But thanks.”

“Oh. Um. Happy birthday sir.”

My dad laughed. 

I took the box and opened it. Inside was a bracelet. It had an owl I it. I put it on. 

“Thank you.” 

“Yeah.” My dad put me down. Me and Scorpius played hide and seek in the house. The grown ups laughed at us. We played no mind. The other kids joined soon enough. I left the game. So did Scorpius. We sat in the kitchen. My mom either didn't noticed it's or didn't care because I heard her talking to Hermione. 

“I can't believe this.” She said. 

“What it's it love?” Hermione said. 

“He introduced her to a boy. I said girls dammit. She's getting to that age. She needs a girl to handle it with.” my mom said.

“Well we tried Rose. But they hate each other.” Hermione reasoned. 

“I know. My daughter it's hard to get along with.” my mom said. 

“Mine it's to. On the bright side Scorpius is a outstanding boy with great grades. He it's very sweet to.”

“I know. But Hyacinth it's getting to the she where all she thinks about it's boys. I don't want them being together so young.” 

'Mom!!'

“But you don't mind there being together?”

“Not one bit. I was hoping more asking the lines of Albus or James, maybe even the twins. Nice boys.” 

I don't remember much of anything else. Except me and Scorpius made a fort in my room. We wouldn't let anyone else in. We played games and later song happy birthday to my father. We had fun. I still wasn't able to figure out how to talk to Winter though.

But it wasn't the end of our story. We still have seven years.


	5. Violet (Winter Clover Lovegood POV)

I sat on the porch with Violet, her eyes were wandering around the yard so I didn't bother to have a conversation. She pulled her legs up to her chest, luckily she had a decently long dress.  
She stared straight ahead, her eyes went slightly wider, she concentrated her stare at a tall, lean male with platinum blonde hair that had a picnic bag, purse thing, he walked with confidence and grace he had a very attractive female with dark hair by his side, there was also a boy that was around our age that Violet focused her gaze on.  
They walked past. The platinum blonde ruffled her hair and the dark-haired female kissed the top of her head, the smell of lavender radiated off of her.  
The copy of the platinum blonde ballerina man smiled at Violet and she smiled awkwardly back, it was interesting how her facial expressions changed.  
I chuckled.  
“What?” she turned her head around.  
“You like him don't you?” I whispered if she did I didn't want everyone to know.  
“Well. . . no. We've just haven't seen each other for a long time.”  
“Okay.” I smiled, it's good to know that she's awkward around someone.  
She rolled her eyes. A boy ran up with a goofy smirk on his face.  
“So you saw your boyfriend?” he said.  
“He's not my boyfriend.”  
“But what about-?”  
“No.”  
“Okay okay.” He said. He pulled her into the house.  
Alexander walked up to the porch. "We should go in, it's getting sorta dark." He shrugged his shoulders suggesting the idea.  
I stood and he led me to the living room. We sat down and watched a cartoon with the younger kids. Scorpius and Violet were soon running around the house playing hide and seek.  
Alex looked at me and smiled shyly, “So you want to maybe. . . .play?”  
“Sure.” All the kids were playing hide and go seek after awhile.  
That night after the game ended and everyone had are and watched a movie together I was told along with some other girls to go to violets room. She had her room laid out with pallets. She slept on her own bed and pointed to which phablet was for who.  
“Rose,” she said.  
“Yes?” a girl with curly red pigtails answered.  
“I put you in the closet. Since you like your privacy.” she had an evil smile on her face.  
Rose glared at her and laid in her pallet.  
When we woke up Violet has drooled so badly she was ranting about having to wash it out of her hair. It was really funny.


	6. Damien (Hyacinth Lee Violet Longbottom POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little time skip to Violet's first day of her first year, technically you would arrive there around 8-9pm so, evening

“Come on!” James said, pulling me by the hand to the line of first years. He pushed the kids out of his way. He led me to a group of kids.  
“Hey, guys! This is my friend, Violet! Say hi Violet!” I turned red. Why was he like this? Why.  
“Hi,” I said. looking down.  
“Alright students! To your table! 1st years let the sorting commence!”  
I got in line with the others. I didn't really listen. Lex was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
“Hyacinth Longbottom!” Well damn. . .  
I sat on the stool. If Lex was put into Ravenclaw that meant I'd probably be put in there too. Or something similar.  
“So. You're a lot like your dad, eh? But completely different. Your an easy one.”  
“SLYTHERIN!” I raised my eyebrows. Well.  
I got up and walked to the Slytherin table. Scorpius was sorted next. Well not immediately next. But the next person I care about. I mean! Not that I care about him! I do care about him! But not that way! Yeah. . .  
“SLYTHERIN!” he looked over and smiled at me. Then started his walk.  
Albus came next. Albus was also put into Slytherin. And then that ditsy girl, Winter was put into Hufflepuff. She was the living description of a Hufflepuff.  
I was having a jolly time talking to Scorpius. Which is also know as kidnapping the small bean for my own and not letting anyone else talk to him while I want his attention. Nothing really happened. We just talked like normal people. Until Albus decided he wanted Scorpius's attention too.  
“So, um, I heard you like my cousin.” Albums started.  
I blinked and stared at him. They started their awkward chat for awhile. Then he walked over to James.  
I sat with him. He stared at me for a minute, 'reading the room'.  
“What's the matter?” he asked.  
I averted my eyes, “Nothing. Just got bored and wanted to hang out with my best friend!”  
He stared at me with a 'bitch, please' face.  
“You . . . are a terrible liar.”  
“I just got bored.”  
“Okay. You should meet my friends. They're really nice.”  
I looked where he motioned. Wow.  
He pointed to a boy with blueish black hair and violet eyes.  
“This is Damien Nott. He's a second year. Slytherin.”  
Damien looked up from whatever he was writing and locked eyes smiling at me. I turned red. All thoughts of Scorpius was gone. I beamed at him.  
“Hi!” James must have noticed my mood change. He snickered.  
He motioned to a girl sitting next to him, “This is Amelia Crabbe, Ravenclaw 2nd year.” Amelia had really pretty long brown hair. It was shiny. But her big, big like black eyes made her stand out a lot.  
“Hi.”  
“Yep! So these are my friends! And of course you! My best friend!” He said strangling me in a hug. I made choking noises and punched him. But my hands were really small so it didn't do much good. He laughed.  
When he let me go I was red-faced from the lack of oxygen that was replaced by the toxic stench . . . of. . . . his. . . . . . pitssssssss. . . .  
'Damien began to laugh. Oh my god, I love his laugh. . . . jeez.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay, we're back!  
I really like hanging out with James's friends. And maybe. . . Nah.  
I looked over at Scorpius. He was looking at me. He quickly averted his eyes. I raised my eyebrow.  
'What's his problem?'  
Damien leaned his head into my line of vision.  
“Hey!” He said.  
I blinked, “Huh? Yea?”  
“There's no frowning when you're within 5 million feet of me!”  
He looked me in the eye and I was ready to erase myself.  
“Uh. . . yea. Sorry. Just a little bit distracted.”  
He smiled, “Hey! Don't apologize.”  
I laughed. What the fuck is this?


	7. Sorting. (Winter Clover Lovegood POV)

I walked up into Hogwarts with my siblings, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan.

"Wow, this place is sure big." 

"Well, yeah, they have about 10 million students in all, probably?" Lorcan questioned himself facing me and Lysander.

"Why're you asking us we don't know." Lysander chuckled.

"It's a guess anyhow, nothing to get your boxers in a bunch." I said tapping Lorcan's shoulder.

Alexander came running up behind us. "Hey. 'Sander, hey Lorcan." He excitedly, remembering them from the party his parents threw. "Oh, hi Winter, I just realized you were there, hello." He smiled pleasantly. 

"Heh, hello." I said, I felt my brothers beside me, there energy they radiated was suggestive of me having a crush on him. That made me nervous and paranoid. 

“Would you like to walk with me?” Alex asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course, Alexander, I will." Lorcan took his out stretched hand, giggling goofily.

"Uh, heh, I meant Winter." He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean you can come if you want, it is the main direction where everyone is going." 

"Oh, yeah. You're right tit, I- I mean it's." Lorcan stuttered his face flushing red all over, looking forward avoiding eye contact and looked over people's heads.

I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs because Lorcan obviously felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal, Lysander was laughing chaotically at him.

"It is an understandable mistake a person can make." Alexander tried to explain to Lysander who was holding his stomach.

A plump woman who looked like her hair was primarily earmuffs walked in front of the large group I was in, of first years.

"Let's go get you first years sorted." She gestured for us to go into the main cafeteria area.

We went inside the huge area I heard Violet's cousin's loud excited voice, he's Gryffindor so of course he'd be hyped about everything.

The room, I don't think I was allowed to call it a room, it looked like a stadium with a transparent roof that showed off the starry sky, it was probably around 10pm now.

It had exactly 4 big tables with different colors associated with each. There was a main standing area in the front behind it had a table with a group of, what I assumed were teachers, on the big standing area had a stool with a hat sitting on it, the hat looked newly worn. 

Alexander went before me because they were doing the sorting by alphabetical order. 

"RAVENCLAW." The hat screamed out with a steady voice.

'i was not expecting that'

I attempted to listen to all the people I didn't know get sorted and remember them potentially if I get in the same house as them.

"SLYTHERIN." The hat screeched out once more, I focused my eyesight to see Violet her face had a look of slight surprise, she shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the table of people.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and I saw my brother smiling smugly.

"See, I knew it Winter, I can spot a potential Slytherin from a mile away." Lorcan said.

"You literally said on the train that she was certainly a Ravenclaw!" Lysander pointed at him accusingly.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry for my miscalculation." Lorcan bowed and pulled at his pants attempting to do a curtsey.

"Lysander Scamander!" A lady called out, sounding aggravated.

"Coming." He said, casually.

"Excuse Mr. Scamander. When a teacher calls for you will say 'Yes, sir.' or 'Yes, ma'am. You will treat us with respect, as we are spending our lives giving you the best education we can provide." 

It was so quiet I heard Lysander gulp, the lady looked quite scary.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am." 

"Ok, then," She smiled widely and put her hand on Lysander's shoulder. "Let's continue." 

He sat on the stool and the lady put the hat on him, "RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed, he looked up confused and then confidently over to his table.

"Winter Clover Lovegood!' she called out looking around.

"Here, ma'am." I walked up and she held the hat in her hand which allowed me to sit down. The hat covered my eyes as it was set down on my head.

"Mmmhh, Kind soul," the hat said in my head, the hat was creepy, it was like it was analyzing me.

"Oh, thanks, bro." I said smiling at the compliment.

"What- I'm just trying to find the proper house to put you in." 

"Oh, ok, uh, still. Thanks." I said, it was getting stuffy under the hat.

"I think you will be best fitted in Hufflepuff." The hat said, calmly and knowingly still muffled in my head.

"Oh, that's cool, bro. No outsiders have ever seen the Hufflepuff dorm." I said, nodding.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat eventually said, deciding.

The hat was lifted off and my eyes were forced to adjust to the new lighting.

I saw my brother, Lysander, I saw clapping.

I looked at him and I started clapping at him as well, he looked at me with an amused face

"Go sit down, Winter." He mouthed, chuckling.

"Okay." I mouthed back, smiling.

Lorcan smiled as I passed by. 

"Good luck." I muttered to Lorcan.

"Yeah." 

I walked over to the table and a overexcited and smiley girl with a light blush over her cheeks and nose greeted me. She was probably so red from being overexerted.

"Hello, you can sit down here if you want!" She smiled.

"Oh, why thank you very much." I said, appreciating the warm welcoming.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat screamed out again.

I whipped my head back from where I was sitting, Lorcan was sitting on the stool, he looked embarrassed.

The hat was lifted off of him and he was let go.

He came towards the table, waving at me as he got closer which made him look extremely awkward but he stopped waving and straightened up and walked casually towards the table. 

Alice sat up excitedly and greeted him as well.

"Hi, my name is Alice. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Lorcan Scamander." 

"Oh, why do you have a different last name then Winter? Aren't you related to her?" She asked, bluntly.

"Oh, uh." I said, awkwardly.

"She's, uh." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I apologize for asking, it isn't much my business." 

"It's okay, it was mainly a misunderstanding at the hospital with names, Lovegood sounds better with her name anyhow." He explained.

"Oh, oof, ok." She said, running a hand though her hair.

Alexander came up the near the seat with me and Lorcan. "Hey, guys. I was lonely so I decided to hang out with you guys." He said awkwardly shifting his weight between his two feet.

"Oh, hey." I greeted him. "Well, we're the only people you know, besides your sister but she preoccupied."

He looked back at the Slytherin table. He nodded.

"I always had a suspicion that she was a Slytherin." He whispered, cupping his hand over his mouth. 

"Oh, really. I didn't notice." I joked. He chuckled.

"Hey, you going to introduce me to this chap." She said 'chap' as if she was trying it out for the first time, her accent didn't fit well with the word anyhow. It made me uncomfortable.

"Are you American?" I ask, deadpanned.

"Well. Yes, I went to ilvermorny before this." 

"Ah. Explains your accent." I said. She tucked her hair behind her ear, her face turned a bit pinker because I called her out for attempting to use British slang.

"What house were you presuming they had the same system as Hogwarts?" Alexander asked changing the topic.

"Oh, uh. They do have the same system but it's a bit different. But I got sorted as a Thunderbird."

"The Horned Serpents are defined by what they know. Wampuses are defined by their actions, by what they say. Pukwudgies are defined by their passions and desires. Thunderbirds are defined by their experiences. That's all of them." 

"Ooh, that's different. That's cool though." Alex said fascinated. 

"Yeah, that's really cool." I agreed.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN" I heard a really loud voice said, echoing thoughout the stadium like room. 

Alexander slowly walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I think we missed the announcements." He said though gritted teeth, he was worried. 

"All I heard was that we're not allowed to go to a musty dark forest. 'it's“ forbidden'" he air-quoted.

"Don't go in the musty dark forest, Lorcan said." I notified Alex on his trip to the table.

I ran back to my table. Food was already on my plate, magically of course. What else would you expect from a wizard school, honestly


End file.
